1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sensor assemblies and sensor assembly manufacturing methods, and in particular to a sensor assembly to be included in a torque sensor and a method for manufacturing such a sensor assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-31600 (JP 2015-31600 A), for example, discloses a magnetic sensor circuit known in the related art. This magnetic sensor circuit includes magnetic sensing elements that are components of a torque sensor and is surrounded with a resin by insert molding.
Insert molding to be performed using a resin involves heating the resin to a high temperature so as to cause the resin to have fluidity, and placing the resin under high pressure so as to inject the resin into a mold. When the high-temperature and high-pressure resin comes into contact with a magnetic sensor circuit during insert molding, the magnetic sensor circuit may degrade in reliability.